Rhyana Torshey
Biography Early Life Rhyana Torshey was born on Silseris, in 2 BBY. Silseris is a very arid and dry planet there is a lack of large bodies of water. The population of near-humans are arranged in tribes and clans. Rhyana was born into the Oren’trin tribe, and her mother was a high ranking member of that tribe. The Khal’ver tribe was renowned on the planet for the beauty of its women and its people level headedness. They were the diplomats and leaders of the council for the tribe. Their own dance was good as well, the Xav'las. She was brought up in this nomadic environment. Rhyana was taught the hand to hand combat of the tribes and was well versed in blasters and other forms of weaponry Like Emmali Vaungier before her, she obtained passage on one of the few ships that came to the Silseris system and was, after receiving her parent's blessing, allowed to leave at the age of sixteen. It was 13 ABY. Moving to different places in the galaxy, she tried to soak up as much as was possible of outside life. She regularly sent messages home, telling her people of everything she had seen and done. It was around the end of 14 ABY that she met members of the Jedi Order at the cantina where she was working as a bartender. When she asked what she could do for them, she was surprised to hear them ask what could they do for her. They revealed to her that she was Force sensitive, which came as a definite shock to Rhyana. They asked if she wanted to be trained as a Jedi, to which she responded yes. The Dead Bothan The Jedi first put her into a group of late newcomers. Eventually, they decided to pair her with a master as was normal. For some reason, it was decided that she would be apprenticed to Derek Muir, a Jedi Knight and recent Jedi Council appointee. He was, at the time, with the New Republic's 4th Fleet, fighting the Xen'Chi and so she was shipped to his location. Upon reaching him, she found herself immediately attracted to the man, and fought the feeling, knowing that it would not bode well for her future as a Jedi. She knew from previous examples that mixing a relationship and the Jedi Order could be either disastrous or wonderful and she didn't trust herself to end up with the latter. In addition, it appeared that Derek was attached to his Twi'lek friend, Tatya'veronsis. Also during this time, she meet some famous and soon to be famous Jedi. Onboard the ship with her was Adam Sage, a Jedi Master, and his padawan, Kiel Argent. It was during a sparring match with Kiel that she met the legendary Wosino, the second in command of the 4th Fleet. She also saw that Tatya had her claws deep in her Master. She was split in two by her feelings. On one side, she didn't want to act on what she felt, but as the same time she knew that she was falling head over heels in love with Derek. Derek had only been in a human body for a few months now, and didn't really understand what he was going through with human emotions. He thought he loved Tatya, but that was only because she had been the first woman to be around him when he first became a human. He was realizing now that the feelings he felt for Tatya were nothing compared to what he felt for his padawan. When Rhyana had finally realized that she was in love with Derek, he was speaking to his friend, Adam Sage, to get another's opinion on the problem before him. While the two were out on patrol in their fighters, the entire fleet came under an attack from a Xen'Chi. During the attack, the two of them were forced down to the ice planet in the system, and cut off from the rest of the fleet. An anomaly in the Force prevented Adam Sage or Kiel Argent from picking up the two stranded Jedi. Forced to rely on themselves, the two made their way to a cave after salvaging what they could from the two fighters. Derek had been injured when his fighter crashed, and Rhyana insisted that he rest in the tent that night. He refused, on the merit that he was older and she was his padawan. After a short argument, he slept outside. However, during the night Rhyana woke and found him shivering. She brought him into the tent to warm him up. When he woke, feelings and emotions came over her that she knew she'd have to deal with sooner than later. Derek tried to brush her aside but Rhyana was persistent and kissed him. Derek, seemingly angry, left the tent. She was worried that her actions would push him away rather than bring him closer to her. When they both cooled down, she suggested that they head back to the crash site to see if there was anything else they could salvage. While there, they were attacked by a creature resembling a wampa. After defeating the creature they headed back to their cave. The next day, Derek and Rhyana began work on cutting into the ice of the cave, to make it larger. They fell into a routine where Rhyana would tease and torment Derek, bringing up his Bothan past. Derek's mind reasoned that the only way for them to cut through the tension would be to act on their feelings. He told Rhyana and she agreed with his idea. The two made love in the tent in the cave. The day after, Rhyana found that the tension had gone, but the attraction had not and the two made love again. Derek left the tent to continue work on the cave remodeling, and Rhyana went to sleep. While she slept, she had strange dreams, portents it seemed, of the future. Every one showed her in a serious relationship with Derek, but in some they were Lightsiders and in others they were Darksiders. She was troubled by this and voices that spoke to her. They told her through her visions, that she was pregnant with twins. When she used the Force, she found that the voices were telling the truth. She rushed to tell Derek the news, but was upset and angered by the declaration that Derek made when she reached him. He had decided that they shouldn't have consummated their relationship. He knew that the New Jedi Order had no qualms with Jedi taking husbands or wives or having children, but he felt there would be a problem if a master had a relationship with his padawan, especially considering the age difference. He told Rhyana. She instantly forced him out of the tent and refused to speak with him for some time, unless it was absolutely necessary. The next day, soldiers entered the cave, taking them to their base. The two Jedi couldn't believe that they hadn't sensed the soldiers before. When they reached the base, the two of them found Tatya waiting for them. She had stayed behind when the 4th fleet had left, determined to find Derek and Rhyana. She got the two of them off world and back to Onderon. The Nexus at Nexus Information Coming Soon Category:Jedi OrderCategory:Mirrodin